Le Chat
by LolaFree
Summary: OneShot, bon je sais pas pourquoi je l'a ecrit mais bon venez voir!


Bonsoir tout le monde!Me voici avec une one-shot (je vous le dis c'est la première fois que j'en fais une alors soyez indulgent je vous pries!) qui, j'espère, vous plaira. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas si il y avait des chats dans ce temps la. Et s'il n'y en avait pas, je vous demande de faire comme s'il y en avait, donc, c'est ça qui est ça. J'espère que ma one-shot vous plaira, et je demande, s'il vous plait, une **review** a la fin. Qu'il s'agisse juste d'une phrase (je suis désolée mais si vous m'écrivez juste : « super cool la fic » j'vais me sentir **UN PETIT PEU** insultée…donc vous comprenez le message) ou d'une review longue comme mon bras (j'ai un bras long…lol) vous pouvez quand même m'écrire une review…non?_-petite face qui fait pitié_ (comme la face du chat ds Shrek 2)_-_Alors maintenant, je vais vous laissez a la lecture de ma one-shot.

(**P.S**.:Juste comme ça, si vous trouvez que ma fic a des boutes mélancoliques, des boutes fâcher ou des boutes plus heureux que les autres, la raison est que j'écoute comme du Diana Krall, Alanis Morissette et Amanda Marshall en mm temps alors…ça va faire un drôle de mélange!...)

Disclaimer :Rien de tout sa m'appartient…bon sauf peut-être le chat!Tous les personnages appartiennent a Sir J.R.R. Tolkien(malheureusement). Un jour j'ai essayer de lui voler son histoire mais il m'a hanter pendant quelques mois alors j'ai remis son nom sur les livres…ah la la la les vieux…

**Le Chat**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Gandalf et Pippin avaient quitter Edoras. Merry s'ennuyait a mourir, Legolas était toujours aussi complexe, Gimli parlait souvent avec Eowyn, Theoden parlait des temps a venir avec Gamelin et Aragorn, lui, était assis par terre, a ne rien faire d'autre que fumer sa pipe. Plonger dans ses pensées, loin du monde et du bruit, il n'entendit pas les petits pieds feutrés qui s'étaient approchés de lui. Il regarda les étoiles en se demandant si il devait vraiment prendre le trône du Gondor. Aucune réponse ne venait a lui. Il soupira et sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa cuisse. Sur le coup, il fit le saut et se leva précipitamment. Il regarda par terre et vit un chaton, gris et noir, les yeux d'un vert perçant.

« Meow »

Aragorn regarda autours de lui, le cœur qui battait encore à tout rompre. Il se passa la main dans la figure et soupira. Il se rassit lentement près du chat. Celui-ci vint se frotter encore a lui et Aragorn fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce chat se frottait-il a lui? Le chaton commença a ronronné et miaula encore. Aragorn se poussa un peu, pour que le chat s'en aille, mais celui-ci resta accrocher a lui. Le rôdeur poussa doucement le chaton, pour q'il aille voir ailleurs. Mais au contraire, il vint passer sa petite tête sous la main d'Aragorn. Celui-ci soupira et flatta un peu la tête du chat. Le ronronnement du chat se fit plus intense et Aragorn retourna à ses pensées, ignorant le chat. Cependant, le chat, lui, n'était pas décidé à abandonner Aragorn. Il sauta sur les genoux du rôdeur, qui le fit encore sursauter.

Ecoute, j'ai pas la tête a ça moi…

Miaow?

Non non, j'te jure!

Si le chat aurait eu un visage, on aurait pu le voir sourire. Alors, notre petit ami mignon se coucha sur les genoux d'Aragorn. Celui-ci soupira et abandonna la partie. Il laissa le chat la ou il était. Quelques minutes passèrent et notre rôdeur du nord commença à caresser lentement le chat.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais t'as un effet bizarre sur moi…

« Ronrrrrronrornoronronronrornnnnn »

Si tu veux…

Il y eut encore un long moment de silence. Aragorn s'accota sur le mur derrière lui.

Je vais être honnête avec toi, pourquoi n'es-tu pas allez voir Legolas? Il est bien mieux que moi…et en plus c'est un elfe…

Aragorn resta de nouveau silencieux, méditant sur ses paroles. Cependant, ce qu'il en sortit ne le rassura pas pour autant.

Est-ce que je suis vraiment entrain de me parler tout seul…ou plus ou moins en train de parler avec un chat?

Silence complet. Il ferma les yeux et commença à rire.

…je penses que j'ai besoin de vacances…a ça oui!

Il sourit au minou dans ses bras et soupira. Alors, a ce moment la, il se laissa guider vers le monde des rêves. Si on aurait passé devant lui à ce moment, on aurait pu voir toute la tendresse que cet homme possédait, et combien il ferait un bon père. Sauf bien sur que l'enfant dans ses bras était remplacé par un chat…

**Fin**

Vouala!C'est la fin de ma one-shot…et sincèrement, en la relisant, j'la trouve un peu nouille…et nulle…enfin bon, ce sera a vous d'en décider…j'espère que vous allez me reviewer, j'aimerais bien!

Merci pour les chanteuses en haut qui m'ont donné de l'inspiration…--

(Merci de me lire aussi!)

XxX-MoonHeart-XxX


End file.
